Notreparatur
}} '''Notreparatur' ist ein Extra und Erfolg in Fallout: New Vegas. Effekt With this perk, you can Reparieren items based on category instead of type. For example, you can repair the rare Ranger Sequoia with the common .357 magnum revolver. The same goes for armor and clothing. There are 13 categories of weapons that the perk will enable repairing within: unarmed, one-handed melee, two-handed melee, energy pistols, energy rifles (laser), energy rifles (other), energy weapons (heavy), one-handed guns, two-handed automatic guns, bolt/lever-action guns, miniguns, grenade launchers and missile launchers. Likewise, clothing can be used to repair each other within their category (light, medium, heavy). Finally, almost all headgear can be repaired with any other headgear. Weapons are categorized, to some extent, by the method in which they are fired. For example, the bolt-action anti-materiel rifle cannot be repaired by a sniper rifle, because the sniper rifle is a semi-automatic firearm, but can be repaired by the hunting rifle. Some discrepancies arise with some other weapons, though. The 12.7mm SMG is categorized as a two-handed gun, and therefore can not be repaired by the 9mm and 10mm SMGs, since they are one-handed guns. A mostly complete list of all weapons that fall into specific categories follows. A simple way to tell what weapons can repair each other is to look at the way that the player holds the weapon, in addition to the general type of the weapon (Guns, Energy, Explosives, etc.). For example, since the player holds the plasma rifle in the same way that they hold the laser RCW, Jury Rigging lets you repair them with each other, even though one is laser and one is plasma. However, since the laser rifle is held differently (more like a bolt/lever action gun), you cannot use it to repair the laser RCW, nor vice versa. This perk is useful in that it not only reduces the need to effect repairs by using Reparatursatzs or non-player characters, but it also allows the player to reliably repair their weapons with similar, much cheaper ones from fallen foes after or during combat without having to seek out an exact match. Characters who use low-durability weapons, picked the Built to Destroy trait, or find themselves using surplus or over/max-charged ammunition often will reap great benefits from the perk. It can also be a big help to those who favor certain unique weapons like the YCS/186 or Oh, Baby!, whose normal repair counterparts are rare or expensive, or weapons that do not have a standard repair counterpart. This goes for armor, as well, meaning that even Remnants power armor can be maintained on the cheap with a set of metal armor. Reparatur-Kategorien Each weapon and armor falls under a specific category in which all weapons/armors repair each other. : ¹''' denotes the least expensive. (DLC items excluded) : '''² denotes the most expensive item that may be readily purchased or found in a class. (DLC items excluded) : ³''' denotes unique weapon with no common variant available. : Italics denote DLC content. : '''Note: In cases where multiple items could be listed, the most commonly occurring item is used. Waffen Weapons are listed by their base variants, except in cases when it is unique. Make sure if you add something it is listed alphabetically. Waffenlos Einhand-Nahkampfwaffen Zweihand-Nahkampfwaffen The throwing knife spear can be used to repair the knife spear, but not other two-handed melee weapons. The proton throwing axe can be used to repair the proton axe, but not other two-handed melee weapons. Energie-Pistolen Energie-Gewehre (Laser) Energie-Gewehre (Sonstige) Note: The laser rifle can also be used to repair the recharger rifle. Energiewaffen (schwer) Einhandwaffen Zweihand-Automatikwaffen Bolt/Lever/Pump-action Guns Miniguns Granatenwerfer Raketenwerfer Nichtbetroffene Waffen These weapons each are in their own category and can only be repaired by copies of themselves, their unique variants and using Reparatursatzs. These weapons are: Arc welder, grenade machinegun, holorifle, shoulder mounted machine gun, Tesla cannon, and binoculars. Rüstung Schwere Rüstung All heavy armors. Metal armor¹, T-51b power armor², etc. Mittlere Rüstung All medium armors.Recon Armor,Combat armor, Combat armor, reinforced², Combat armor, reinforced mark 2², Desert Ranger combat armor, NCR Ranger combat armor, NCR Bandoleer/Face Wrap/Mantle/Military Police/Trooper armor¹, Riot gear. Leichte Rüstung All light armors. Wasteland outfit¹, Space suit, etc. Pre-War clothing, Leather armor, reinforced², Vault 34 security armor, Sierra Madre armor, Light armor can also be repaired with clothes (like pre-War businesswear or wasteland doctor fatigues) and vice versa. Leichte Kopfbedeckung All head items in the base game, Dead Money, Honest Hearts and Old World Blues can repair one another due to all items being classified as "light". Glasses¹, pre-War hats, T-51b power helmet², etc. Schwere Kopfbedeckung The Riot Gear Helmet and its variants are the only headgear classified as 'Heavy' so far. Since they can already repair one another freely, Jury Rigging only has the effect to allow them to be repaired by heavy armor. The other helmets and masks from Lonesome Road are classified as 'Light' and can be Jury Rigged with any other headgear. Infos * Despite the oddity of some repair combinations, there is no difference between repairing an item with a proper counterpart and a vague equivalent. Repairing a chainsaw with a baseball bat will in no way alter the chainsaw, despite the fact that nothing in the bat would serve as effective repair parts. * If you are going to attempt a repair on a high power/unique weapon, but lack the current equipment necessary, it is effective to purchase a lower level weapon that would fall into the same category as the weapon you aim to fix. For example, you could repair a 10mm pistol with a full condition 9mm pistol. * A player with Jury Rigging and a high Barter skill can earn a substantial profit by collecting and repairing expensive weapons and armor with much cheaper ones. For example, a damaged Super Sledge, worth nearly 6000 caps at full condition, can be repaired be a few pool cues, each worth a measly 15 caps. * The Pip-boy image shows the Vault Boy jury-rigging a Service Rifle, Hunting Rifle and, oddly, a Microfusion Cell or Electron Charge Pack with Duct Tape. en:Jury Rigging ru:Очумелые ручки Kategorie:Extras Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Extras